Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a digital device, and more particularly to a double-sided touch sensitive digital device.
Discussion of the Related Art
As technology develops, use of touch sensitive digital devices, such as smart-phones, tablet PCs, etc., is gradually increasing. Moreover, in recent years, use of double-sided touch sensitive digital devices, which may control operation of a device using a front-side touch as well as a rear-side touch, is increasing.
With regard to such double-sided touch sensitive digital devices, however, controlling operation of a device using a rear-side touch may cause a touch error, differently from a front-side touch that allows a user to directly observe a touch gesture.